Rebel Love
by Sweetblacksorrow
Summary: Three girls have been dreaming their whole lives about only two things: boys and being a pirate. But when life gives them a double dose of things, life gets a little more interesting for them.
1. Hello Mates!

Hey Guys! Don't worry, the story is _not_ going to be all in diary entries. This is my version of a prologue! Hope u like it!

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Hi! My name is Cassidy Turner. But you can call me Cass (never call me Cassie, it's reserved for my father.) Now before I get into details about my life lets establish this. Today is June 5, 1785, in other words 5-25-1785, my 15th Birthday. (Talk about a lot of 5's, but then again 5 is my favorite number.) It is also the day I received you, my dear diary. Now where to begin. My father is William Turner and my mother is Elizabeth Marie-Swann Turner. I love them dearly, but something seems very wrong. They aren't old and wrinkly like my bestest of friends' parents. In fact, I believe they are not a day over 27. Now you are wondering how are my parents 27 and I'm turning 15, or is 15, to be honest I do not know. My earliest memory was from when I was 8. Sad isn't it. I remember laying on a bed and seeing my mother sewing right by my side. I was supposedly sick and weak.

A month after that I was running around doing…doing…God knows what, but I know I was running. I should have written this earlier, but I'm an only child. Well, not necessarily if you count Nicolette and Madison. They are my two best friends and we are close like sisters. I met Nicolette down by the docks. Apparently, she was trying to swim, but was drowning instead. I tried rescuing her, but ended up almost drowning myself. Important fact: _I didn't learn how to swim until I was 11._ So happens a handsome young man by the name of Percival Spencer who was able to save both me and Nicolette. (Percival is another story.) I met Madison when I was in the market place. A boy she was having a brawl with threw a tomato and it hit me instead of her. God have mercy because she went off like a time bomb. She scolded the boy for throwing vegetables at sweet innocent girls and started swinging at him with her moneybag. So after I met Nicolette and Madison, I decided to bring them together. Somehow, they knew each other already and from then on we were a trio storming the streets of Port Royal.

Now onto Percival Spencer. Her is a kind-hearted gentleman who is apart of the Royal Navy. He is only 18, but had beautiful dark blue eyes and black lustrous hair. His smile is to die for and the most eligible man in Port Royal. We aren't exactly friends, but he comes by the house, once in a while, inquiring to see me. My parents don't mind him, but my father is a little more sensitive than my mother and always finds a way to interrogate him to make sure he is still a good man.

My father is a blacksmith, or _was_ a blacksmith. Once a week or so he would go down to the forge to sharpen a sword or make one. Everyday, though, he trains me to be an incredible swordsman or in this case a swordswoman. I've been training ever since I got out of that memorable bed and haven't stopped for any holiday, birthday, or ball. My father believes that every person should learn to sword fight regardless of sex.

My mother, on the other hand, believes it to be simple horseplay. She was raised prim and proper by my grandfather, who is the former governor. Of course, if she actually lived by the prim and proper rules, she wouldn't have married my father. Most girls don't wish a lifestyle so strict, but those that do live short, unhappy lives.

Anyway, before I end my 1st entry, I must write up my pirate code. Yes, I am a pirate lover, but I never knew why.

Cass's Pirate Code

1. One must never reveal the secrets of others unless instructed by the person who gossiped it to you.

2. Never trust another pirate unless they have formed an oath of sisterhood or brotherhood to you.

3. Plunder and take.

4. Never assume anything.

5. Above all, an oath must be sworn to the Jolly Roger before any plundering, commandeering, or, if absolutely necessary, murdering occur so your allegiance would be made clear.

My mother is calling me to bed, but I will return whenever I can.

_ Cass

* * *

_Hope u enjoyed it! Please review! 


	2. Chicken Enough

'Allo Mates! Hope u like it! It may seem boring, but the story will get more interesting in late chapters! Trust me!

* * *

Three young ladies were storming down an alleyway. One had a basket full of blossomed flowers, but was sneezing every few moments. Another had a basket full of bread, but has dropped one-forth of it and given another one-forth to peasant children looking as if they had not eaten for weeks. The final girl had a basket full of eggs with a chicken lying comfortable on the top. They were walking down the alley when all of a sudden the chicken went frantically flying off the basket. The girl who used to hold the chicken was frighten half to death and dropped the basket containing the eggs.

"Remind me why your mother wanted a live chicken instead of a dead one." Said Nicolette chasing after the he while the other two followed behind.

"My _mom_ didn't want the chicken, Katherine the cook did." said Cassidy as she grabbed for the chicken, but ended up with a hand full of feathers making the chicken bark.

Every attempt made to recapture the loose beast failed disastrously. After running around for at least fifteen minutes, the girls had to rest. No way were they gonna catch a chicken when after all their strength were used chasing it.

"That damn chicken! Why c-couldn't God m-make it with-ith out those d-damn legs of theirs." Said Madison as she tries to recover her exhausted breath.

"Well, why did you lose it? We wouldn't be in this mess if you had just held on to the fat hen!" exclaimed Nicolette who was a bit cranky after slipping on a puddle of water and falling flat on her ass. "And we probably lost ALL the eggs!"

"No we didn't!" said Cassidy enthusiastically "There are fourteen of them intact, nine are cracked, and surprisingly one broken." she said while rearranging the eggs in the basket.

She set the basket in the middle of the alley and walked over to where her companions were sitting. They watched the hen really about as they thought of a logical plan to recapture what has been freed.

"Now lets go over the plan. Madison, you try luring the beast with odd calls."

"Yep! That's right! Cacoo cacoo cacaa!" she said practicing her role in the plan of 'Capture the Chicken.'

"And Nicolette, you—"

"Flap my arms like a chicken!" she interrupted while demonstrating the art of 'Flapping the Arms.'

"And I'll try to fond after it. Our goal is…"

"To corner the chicken!" said both Madison and Nicolette.

As all three turned to execute the highly devised plan, the site they saw stunned them. Lying on top of the basket of eggs was the chicken.

"So much for the plan!" said Madison a bit disappointed she wasn't able to do her mating call.

Carefully, Nicolette went and picked up the basket with the, still, peaceful chicken.

"Hey! I was holding the hen!" whined Madison hitting Nicolette on the arm.

"Ouch! You were the one that lost it!" said Nicolette smacking Madison upside the head "Remember?"

With that, Madison and Nicolette started whacking at each other like there's no tomorrow. The chicken, odd enough, was in the middle of all this, but did no stir of flinch. In fact, it was just mining its own business.

"Girls! Would you please—"

"Shut up!" they both said to Cassidy.

"Well don't mind me. I'm just going to tell my mother you two aren't going to make it seeing that Percival will bring along a few of his companions from the _Royal Navy_." Said Cassidy.

Like magic, they both stopped bickering.

"That basket of bread looks heavy. Let me take that from you." Madison said while taking the basket of bread from Cassidy leaving the basket of flowers with her.

"What are you waiting for? Lets go!" said Nicolette impatiently.

"We're going we're going!" said Madison and Cassidy together as they joined up with Nicolette and started walking out of the alley.

"Do you hear that?" asked Madison from out of the blue.

"Hear what?" replied Nicolette.

"I hear the Royal Navy!" she shouted

"I think you're hearing things Madison the—Royal Navy is coming!" said Cassidy as the three ladies arrived at the end of the alley into a street where, definitely, the Royal Navy was marching down the street lead by three lieutenant officers. Coincidently, Lieutenant Percival Spencer was front and center. As they approached the young ladies, one of the three called out a squad halt. In unison, the entire Royal Navy stopped. Their rows and columns were completely straight. Not a single red uniform was out of place. The three lieutenant officers stepped out until they were facing the girls.

"Good Morning ladies! Fancy seeing you!" said Percival.

* * *

Hey Guys! Please Review!


	3. Love Struck

Hey Peeps! U may find this chapter boring, but it's leading up 2 the good part! Hope u enjoy!

* * *

"Good Morning Lieutenant Spencer." Cassidy replied all mesmerized by the lieutenant standing there in front of her. 

"God!" whispered Nicolette to Madison "I hate it when they do that!"

"I know," whispered Madison back, "just court her already."

"Well, good morrow gentlemen. What can we do for such fine young men?" said Nicolette out loud "And I mean fine." She said secretly to Cassidy standing right next to her.

"This is lieutenant Samuel Marshall." Percival said pointing to the officer with dark black hair and gorgeous dark Caribbean green eyes. "And this is Kenneth Easton" he said pointing to the officer with beautiful blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "We will all be arriving to the Pearl Mansion in just a moment after we return to Fort Royal."

"It's wonderful to meet your acquaintance Lieutenant Marshall, Lieutenant Easton. This is Madison Adams." Cassidy said pointing to a best friend of hers with a blonde tint in her light brown hair. "And this is Nicolette Richmond." She said gesturing at another one of her best friend who has curly brown hair.

"I hope to see you there Lieutenant Easton, Lieutenant Marshall.' Madison said still smiling at Easton from when she first said his name.

"Well…um…we should be going." Nicolette said uncomfortably. (She doesn't like how soon-to-be-couples flirt with each other without them knowing.)

"Then we will see you ladies later." Percival said.

"We look foreword to seeing you." Said Cassidy as Nicolette desperately tries to pull her _and_ Madison away from the lieutenants.

"Good day!" calls out Lieutenant Marshall who has been silent the entire time.

"Good-bye!" Nicolette yelled back hastily as she practically drags Madison and Cassidy away from the men.

"Can you two be anymore idiotic?" shouted Nicolette once they were out of range from the Royal Navy.

"No, but you can!" replied Madison.

"What?" asked Cassidy who was completely lost.

"I'm the idiot! You were practically throwing yourself at him." Nicolette cried.

"At least I made it known non-like you. Always hiding your emotions." Madison retorted.

"Well excuse me! Why don't I do it now?" Nicolette said sarcastically.

"Oh! Let's go down by the docks! The Royal Navy should be heading there and you can let your emotions be known by lieutenant…um…" said Cassidy taking Nicolette's comment seriously.

They both looked at her as if she was crazy, but Madison didn't care. She was in an adventurous mode and wanted to walk around. (She also wanted a sneak peek at Kenneth before the luncheon.) So she hooked arms with Cassidy and they started to head towards the docks. Nicolette stood there awhile thinking about how she was able to be friends with those two. _'Why…why me?'_ she sighed as she thought to herself. She started to walk in the opposite direction of her friends, but her gut told her something else. Nicolette couldn't help but follow her gut so she reluctantly went after her two friends. Hooding arms with Madison, all three headed to the docks. (Nicolette is still in possession of the chicken.)

* * *

Hope u liked it! Thanx 4 those that do review! And please review! 


	4. Ahoy! The Jolly Roger!

Hey Guys! Hope u like it! And if u get a chance goes c "Pirates...Dead Man's Chest"! It's funny, but i hate the ending! The 3rd one comes out May 25, 2007 and I think it's going 2 be called Pirates...At World's End!

* * *

Creeping through the brown crates and barrels, Cassidy, Madison, and Nicolette were trying to sneak their way, unseen, to Fort Royal. The fort is down by the docks. (It is called "Royal" because it is also the name of the town/port.) It was rather difficult seeing they all had baskets with them, Nicolette with a chicken, which happen to stay quiet all this time, and street dresses on.

Cassidy was constantly tripping over the dress and may have fallen, face first, a few times. (But you didn't hear that from me, the author.) Madison ran into almost every crate and barrel there was, and probably has a billion bruises on her arms and shoulders. Nicolette went on smoothly. Even with a hen, she glided through the maze of crates as if she has been doing it her whole life. Stopping for a rest, the girls dumped their baskets in a corner and as they sat at another.

"Remind me why we're doing this?" asked Cassidy who was the one who proposed the idea.

"So nutshell over there could open up to her _Lieutenant Samuel Marshall_." Madison said teasingly.

"Oh…put a shoe in it!" said Nicolette.

"What!" shrieked Madison.

And again, for the third time that day, Madison and Nicolette fell into an argument. Cassidy should have been use to these breakouts, but she wasn't. Truth is, Madison and Nicolette are so alike that they can't stand another one of them out there. I t can be tiring after a while and that's what Cassidy was, tired.

She stared out over the open Caribbean Sea and looked at the variety of ships sitting on the blue waters. Some had sailor men scrubbing down the decks, while others were bare just like a ghost town. Cassidy would come often, alone, to see the site over and over again. There was something in her heart hoping it would be different. Now it's just a desire. Secretly she wanted to see a pirate ship. She wanted to see the Jolly Roger raised high and everyone would know pirates were in town.

As the high-pitched voices of Madison and Nicolette entered into her thoughts, Cassidy could hear the introductions of bites and slaps. Looking one last time at the sea, she saw a ship that caught her eye. It was completely black and so were its sails that were worn. There was no name written which was odd seeing every ship has a name. Squinting her eyes she saw a black flag, no it was black and white, not it was…

"It's the Jolly Roger!" screamed Cassidy cutting off the brawl of Madison and Nicolette.

"What?" they both said a little surprised at Cassidy's remark.

"Lookie, lookie!" said the hysteric Cassidy frantically pointing towards the ship.

"Well I'll be damned!" said Nicolette "It's a real pirate ship!"

"Where?" asked Madison who hasn't spotted the Jolly Roger.

"See the black ship?" said Nicolette treating Madison as if she was a five-year-old child.

"Yes?" said Madison.

"You see the flag up be the watch?"

"Which one?" said Madison (stupidly) "There's one there and there and there." Pointing at the sails.

"The small black and white one up there!"

"O yeah!" she said finding the flag through all the blackness "What about it?"

"It's the Jolly Roger!" Cassidy and Nicolette yelled in her ear.

"OK, ok. Don't need to go deaf here!"

"Well apparently you've already gone blind." Stated Nicolette.

"Nicolette, stop! And you too Madison!" said Cassidy trying to sound authority like and motherly. "Either we hurry and get our blimey asses to the fort or we go home!"

"But…but…what about the pirate ship?" pouted Nicolette whose dream was to become a pirate like Madison and Cassidy.

"I can say goodbye pirate ship if we don't get this stuff home." Cassidy said as the chicken barked for the first time since the accident in the alley.

Trying to get out of the crates and barrels, Madison ended up knocking a few over the dock into the water with loud crashes. Some of the sailors on land were alarmed with the commotion and were busily finding the cause. Nicolette, Madison, and Cassidy didn't want to stay around to be caught, so they grabbed their baskets, and chicken, and scrambled out as quick as they could. Once they were in the safe zone, each girl stood up and walked like civilians just passing by.

"Nice Madison, now we can't see the Navy." Said Nicolette.

"Wait, I thought you didn't want to come…You do like him!" Cassidy said excitingly.

"No I don't!" Nicolette cried as she blushed immensely.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" Madison and Cassidy teased as Nicolette started blushing darker and darker.

"Quit it!" she whined "We still need to get home." Quickly changing the subject.

Of course, they weren't going to drop the subject. All the way to the mansion, Nicolette was pestered about her liking for Lieutenant Marshall.

* * *

Hey! Please Review! It would mean a lot! 


	5. Pirates!

Hey Guyz! Hope u like it! It's kinda short! Sorry!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the pirate ship: 

While walking on the deck with his worn boots, a-year-old pants, brown captain hat, and loose tan shirt (which use to be white), Captain Jack Sparrow was observing Port Royal and its wealth. It has been a long time since his voyage took him here. He can here to plunder and take since his last two visits were for different purposes. (Jack Spa…I mean Captain Jack Sparrow first visit was to commandeer a ship, but ended up with a ship and the son of William Turner I. His second visit, he was under arrest and was about to be hanged when William Turner II saved him.) It was now time for him to strip the riches from this town.

"Norrington is in for a treat. I have additional bullets this time." He said out loud without knowing it.

"Excuse me sir?" Said Mr. Gibbs who happens to be standing next to the captain.

"Tell me Gibbons, what do you smell?" Jack said wrapping his arm around Mr. Gibbs neck. (Take note Jack is a pirate and does not bathe often.)

"Salt water?" he answered unconfidently.

Mr. Sparrow looked at him funny as if he was the stupidest person in all of the seven seas. "No Gibbons no. It's the smell of conquer and riches."

"How?" Mr. Gibbs asked clueless.

"Well, I'm gonna take over the port and whatever is in the port will be mine and it so happens that the port is full of rich people. And so taking over the port would mean I'm taking over rich people who have rich things so I will be rich if I conquer the port. So by conquering I will receive riches and thus the air is full of conquer and riches." He said giving this meaningless explanation.

"What?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Why don't you scrub the deck or something." Jack said pushing Gibbs away from him.

Alone again, he started to speak to himself. "Yes, and all the riches will soon be mine."

* * *

Hoped u like it! Plz review! 


	6. Official Pirates!

Hey Guyz! Hope u enjoy! I like 2 thank those that do review! It's u that keeps me 'riting! Don't worry, the next chapter is where the actions gonna be!

* * *

Sitting on the bed, Nicolette, Madison, and Cassidy were all silent dreaming about the afternoon meal. 

When the men came over everything went smoothly. Each man sat across form his lady. (Nicolette-Samuel, Madison-Kenneth, Cassidy-Percival.) Mr. and Mrs. Turner, being the host and hostess, did all the investigating. Questions were thrown at the Navy men like cannon balls in a battle. Once the meal was over, all interrogation stopped. The three girls and the three lieutenants all paired off into the garden.

Nicolette and Samuel had a pleasant walk. Early on, he picked a flower off of a bush and stuck it in her hair. They were deep in a conversation when Samuel said a comment that made Nicolette laugh. He couldn't help, but stick his tongue in her mouth. It was wide open and Samuel took the dive. Instead of resisting him, Nicolette went along, enjoyably.

Madison and Kenneth were on talking terms for a long while until he started feeding her sweet comments on how beautiful she was. Madison practically attacked him, mouth first. They were inseparable and if they were in a bedroom…well you know what they would do.

Cassidy was the unlucky duckling. Ninety-nine percent of the time, Percival and her talked about old times. It was like he wanted to be just friends with her. This disappointed Cassidy a little, OK maybe a lot. All she got at the end of their walk was a peck on the cheek. A PECK ON THE CHEEK!

There wasn't really much Cassidy could say when Nicolette and Madison were sharing their experiences. She was thrilled for her friends, but jealous of them. She hated how Percival would treat her as just a friend. She wanted him…badly, but apparently she was a loner in this feeling.

"He was cute and so charming." Madison said all lovey-dovey.

"Samuel was so gently." Nicolette said.

"Cass, are you ok?"

"You're not yourself."

"Did I mention that the only kiss I received was a kiss on the cheek?"

"No way!" said Madison in disbelief.

"I say find another man." Suggested Nicolette as she hugged Cassidy so she would be comforted. Madison joined in and it was one big massive group hug.

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth Turner came into the bedchamber. She sat on the bed with the rest of the girls and was immediately tacked by her daughter.

"Mum, we had a grand time." She groaned as she laid her head on her mother's lap so she could stroke Cassidy's hair.

"Well, it doesn't sound like it." returned Mrs. Turner.

"Percival doesn't seem to acknowledge her." Said Nicolette.

"Well, quite like how you and Lieutenant Marshall. Your mouths were quite…occupied." She stated as Nicolette stared blushing "Don't be disappointed Cassidy."

All she could do was sigh back at her mother. Cassidy understood what her mother was saying, but she couldn't take it in her heart.

"I'll leave it to you two to care for her," Elizabeth said "I must speak with your father."

"Mum, I love you." Cassidy said out of the blue.

"I love you too Cassidy." Mrs. Turner answered back kissing her daughter on the forehead. She turned and left the room.

"I wonder what they are gonna speak about." Madison said.

"Want to find out?" replied Cassidy.

The three girls got off the bed and headed to the vent. Nicolette discovered this discovery in her own mansion and card enough to share it. They sat there waiting for the voices and minutes later, voices were heard. The qualities of the voices are muffled, but clear enough to be heard.

"Well, she's my daughter." He stated.

"No she's not. We found her hurt, lost, and she has amnesia. We are not her real parents. You can't keep paying Percival to stay away. She is heartbroken William."

"She may not be my daughter, but I still love her." Mr. Turner returned.

"Sweetheart, you can't substitute her for the death of our son." She said calmly.

"Our son is not dead!" he said frustrated "He was kidnapped!"

After that their voices became so low that nothing could be heard. Well, by that point Cassidy did not want to hear anymore. Everything was becoming clearer. Her "parents" found her and took her in. That would explain the age differences. Not remember anything before she was eight was all due to amnesia. Cassidy's whole life has been a lie. She didn't know what she was and who Percival was anymore. He choose money over her. And they had a son? The people she loved had all deceived her.

Madison and Nicolette did not know what to do. They have never seen their friend so broken up. Both wanted so dearly to say something to help, but didn't know what to say. A moment later, Cass snapped. She went from being devastated to usually serious.

"Get out the pirate code Madison, we need to finish it by midnight." She said acting like nothing ever happened.

"Why midnight?" asked Nicolette as Madison opened a floorboard and took out a piece of parchment.

"Because I'm hitching a ride on that pirate ship. I'm leaving Port Royal." Cassidy said confidently.

"Then I'm going too! My mum is getting worn out because of me and I'm getting worn because of her." Said Nicolette.

"If she's going, I'm going too." Madison joined in.

It was decided that they were all to be back up in the room after dinner. They were to take off their dresses and leave with their pants that have been under the entire time. After, they would make their way to the docks and find a way to board the ship. Everything was to be done by midnight. So after devising the plan the code was drafted then written. (If you're confused the code will bind the girls together into a sisterhood. That's why it is so important.)

Pirate Code 

1.Friends are more important than treasure.

2.Treasure comes before the law does.

3.Plunder and take unmercifully.

4.Save Cass whenever she is drowning. She may know how to swim, but only in real shallow water.

5.The law is made so it can be broken.

6.Never trust another pirate unless you have sworn an oath of sister/brotherhood with them.

7.You must swear under the Jolly Roger before you plunder, take, or murder to ensure your position as a pirate.

8.Never let your emotions get the best of you. They distract you from your task and may cause your death.

9.Trust the member of the sister/brotherhood.

10.Never drink rum with caution.

11.Don't ever back down from a duel.

12. You must join the blood of all member of a sister/brotherhood for the oath to be official or else it is not valid.

13.Betrayal of the sister/brotherhood is punishable by exile.

* * *

Hey! Plz review! Means a lot! 


	7. Raiding Time

Hey Peeps! Hope u like it! Thanx 4 those that review! U r my inspiration!

* * *

Civilians were running, in panic, past three girls dressed in pants and armed with swords. The girls did exactly what had been planned until cannon balls were being shot at the town. All hell broke loose and the word of pirates raiding Port Royal spread like wild fire. Cassidy knew they would need protection. Even though they would be joining the pirate force, there would be complications in convincing a pirate they would join seeing that it was never part of the plan. 

You may wonder about the guardians of these young ladies. Well, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are out fighting. (Both are excellent in handling a sword due to practice and prior experiences.) Mr. and Mrs. Adams sailed to London, England for a much-needed vacation leaving Madison to Ms. Richmond. Ms. Richmond has probably ran and hid in a safe place.

Port Royal was illuminated with torches and fires breaking out. Cries and screams were loud enough to be heard in England. They fought their way, passing up children, pirates heading towards houses to raid them, and men in red uniforms.

Of all the Navy men they would encounter, Madison, Cassidy, and Nicolette had encounter the men they had an afternoon meal with. Madison found Kenneth through all the commotion. Her goal was to say a final good-bye to him, but he insisted he would do with her even if it means he was going to be categorized as a traitor. Nicolette and Samuel found each other when he thought she was being kidnapped. He had to be convinced by Nicolette to come along and it took three kisses for her to achieve it.

At the docks, boats were left from when pirates docked. Everyone head onto a boat when Cassidy was grabbed from behind. She struggled her way free and faced Percival Spencer. Upon seeing him, she was filled with hatred.

"Cassidy? What are you doing?" he asked confused on how she was dressed.

"I'm leaving this hell! There's nothing left for me!" she tried to say calmly, but it came out as anger.

"Cass." Madison cried trying to rush her.

"Go on without me! Trust me!" Cass said reassuring her friend as they rowed out.

"This is no like you Cassidy. Don't do this." He begged her.

"You don't know anything about me." She replied in her defense and tried to walk away, but was grabbed by the arm.

"Why are you like this to me? I'm the same boy—"

"No you aren't! The boy I met would not accept money to keep his distance!" Cassidy said while tears of anger streamed down her face.

"It's not what it seems." Percival said defending his side as cannons sounded at an all time high.

"You sure? You chose money over me! And I loved you for all these years." Her tone sounding angrier.

"I love you Cassidy. More than anything, please don't do this."

"Damnit Percival. Just stop! If you love me you wouldn't care about money more than me. Stop the lies! You've already broken my heart. What more do you want!"

"I want you to stay."

"I can't. You were the one that put the final crack in my heart, breaking it in two." Her eyes were like water falls, spewing with water.

"Do you hear yourself?" Spencer said getting irritated "Goddamnit Cassidy, I love you! I've always loved you. Since the day I saved you from drowning. You do not know how much I care about you."

"Apparently not enough. If you love me as much as you say you do, then you'll feel my pain." Cassidy couldn't stand it anymore so she ran from him. Percival chased after her, screaming her name, but she ignored him. Bullets and cannon balls whizzed by her. Cass's breath was heavy, but she couldn't stop, not now. Lieutenant Spencer was hot on her trail. For the sake of the sisterhood, she jumped off the dock into the sea right when a cannon ball hit the dock.

Earlier that Night

* * *

"It's just a prick in the finger." Madison said trying to make it sound like nothing.

"We did it! C'mon it's the only way we can say the oath." Nicolette said sounding educated on how an oath is taken.

Cassidy nodded her hear and Madison took the dagger and drew blood from a finger. Each girl put their bloody finger onto each other so that all the bloody fingers were touching each other.

"We swear an oath of sisterhood. From this day on, we will protect and watch over each member in the sisterhood. This is our family and no treasure or man will come between us. We are the coldhearted sisterhood." All said in unison. Then each girl took their finger, which was smothered with their own and the other two's blood, and wrapped it with a piece of cloth. The coldhearted sisterhood was formed.

* * *

Back in Time

Water started to fill her mouth. How perfect that Cassidy had forgotten how to swim. Percival had lost her when the ball hit and didn't know where she was. Cassidy struggled to get air. Frantically moving her arms and legs, she was able to pop to the surface to fill her lungs with air. She knew air would keep her afloat, but she didn't know her hips would do the same. So all the way out to the ship, she crazily flapped her arms in the water while holding her breath. She was nearing the pirate ship, but didn't know how to draw attention to herself. Cassidy could scream, but that would mean letting out her breath. (She believes that id she lets her breath out, she would drown.) She also could wave her sword, but that would require her to use her hands, which may also cause her to drown. Luckily, Madison caught Cassidy from the corner of her eye.

"Damnit Cassidy! Now I've gotta save you."

Madison jumped off the pirate ship and into the water. She grabbed her friend around the waist and paddled towards the rope that was sent down.

"Glad you can join us." Madison said.

"You made it here without problems?" asked Cassidy climbing the rope.

"We told them we had treasure. We're talking to the captain now. It's pretty dead up there." She replied out of breath from hauling her friend.

* * *

Please review whether it's mean, nice, or sarcastic! Much appreciation! 


	8. First, Battle then Rum!

Hey guyz! Hope u like it!

* * *

William Turner pulled his sword out of his latest victim's chest. Everywhere you look there was devastation. Neighbors slaughtered, unmercifully, lying on the street, fires burning down small businesses, and screams of terror enclosing the city. He looked to his wife who was fending off a very hairy pirate. Elizabeth had everything under control except no one had the upper hand.

_'This will take forever_._'_ He thought to himself as he finished the pirate off for his wife.

"Thanks, but I had that." She said a bit annoyed because she wasn't able to finish her fight.

As the couple looked around, it didn't seem there were any pirates causing chaos anymore. In fact, it looked like they were retreating. It was a little over one in the morning and Mr. and Mrs. Turner were heading home as the violence began to die down. Out of the darkness of night, a man came running head on into the Turners with his sword drawn. William pulled out his sword and it clanked with Percival's.

"She's gone! And I wasn't able to show her my love because of you!" Percival said full of rage.

"Hold up lad! Put down your sword!" William said swiftly as Percival cowardly drops his sword, "Who's gone?"

"Nicolette and Madison were on a boat with some men I don't know, but C-Cassidy. She was there one second and af-after a cannon ball hit s-s-she…" he couldn't speak anymore. It was like his mouth went dry. Mrs. Turner was in disbelief so she went up to Percival and slapped him.

"Don't speak lies to me!" she hissed at him.

"Who's lying?" he replied bowing his head as his cheek turned a pinkish red.

Meanwhile, on the pirate ship…

* * *

"Now why would I want three fine young ladies, such as yourselves, on my crew." Captain Jack Sparrow said.

"Think of us as guests! And besides we can fight—" said Nicolette fiercely.

"Be-Better than an-any—" shivered Cassidy.

"Of-f-f you bu-um ass-ss-ses." Concluded Madison all cold and wet like Cassidy.

"Prove it." He simply said and Nicolette drew her sword. She wasn't going to stand for this. Nicolette fought him long and hard, bit it just wasn't enough. It ended when she was pinned up against the wheel with his blade to her throat. Madison battled him hard, too. It wasn't long until she had him, but somehow, she ended up with a sight scratch on the side of her neck. Cassidy couldn't wait any longer, and jumped in the second Madison lost. She fought him with all her heart. It was the battle to the death when unexpectedly, she swung at his head, but hit the mast. (He was next to the mast, but moved.) Her sword was stuck in.

"Wonderful entertainment." He said with a smirk as he ran the tip of his sword up and down her neckline.

"You," he said pointing to Nicolette "have excellent form. You can really catch many of my untrained men off guard. And you," Jack said pointing to Madison, "are very aggressive, but it can be a tab bit—how would you say—overwhelming to your own self. And to you, my little miss sword woman," Sparrow said still having the tip of his sword twiddle with Cassidy's neck," have a familiar technique similar to mine. Have I trained you before?"

Everyone just stood there staring at him. There were more people on board than there were when the battles were happening and they kept coming. Samuel and Kenneth had stood in their places the entire time the three girls were fighting. Madison and Nicolette had already taken the privilege of ignoring them until they could rightfully scream at them. (Maybe worst.)

"No you haven't trained any of us. William Turner did." Cassidy said coldly at the name of her former guardian.

"The whelp had babies!" he screamed "rum for everyone!"

Side tracking somewhere, Jack let down his sword and grabbed a bottle of rum. The girls were confused so they grabbed a bottle or twenty and started to go below deck to scout for a place to bunk. (The lieutenants followed like a pair of dogs.) There was an open area with over thirty hammocks hung, but it smelled like poo. So they entered into a cabin that contained two hammocks and three other separate rooms that had beds. There were dressers in each room filled with clothes, probably belonging to the first mates' or midshipmen, and none of the rooms had a window. It was decided that the girls would call the room as their own while the lieutenants bunked in the hammocks as punishment. All was settle, so each person popped a cork and chucked down rum.

* * *

So...whatcha think? Plz review whether its nice, mean, or whatever! 


	9. Business Time oh joy!

Hey Guyz! Hope u like it! And one more thing, if u haven't checked out "15 reasons why people see POTC" u should! It was just a thing i came up with 'cuz i was bored! Some of it's funny and some of it's just stupid! But the funny thing is, within 10 minutes of posting it, i got like 6 reviews. Funny how i've have this story on the website for, how long, and it struggles just to get one! No, I'm serious it's funny! I'm not being critical! It's funny I'm totally laughing and can't stop!

* * *

"Yo _hic _ho _hic _yo ho a _hichichic_ pir-_hic-_ates lif-_hic_—" Cassidy treid to sing after her second bottle of run. 

"She has always had a weak stomach." Nicolette said drinking her ninth bottle of rum.

"Should she be—" said Kenneth before he was cut off.

"Yes because she fought! Non-like men I know!" Madison said staring him down and with that, she opened her sixth bottle of rum.

Everyone was having a drunken good time, well except for the lieutenants that drunk in moderation. In MODERATION! (Who drinks in moderation? Certainly not I!) SPOILERS! A few men barged into the room demanding the "intruders" to leave immediately. Samuel and Kenneth tried to handle it, but failed miserably to defend their right to stay. Madison and Nicolette took empty run bottles and started bashing heads. (Cassidy would have done the same except she was knocked out, snoring.) The sound of breaking glass amused Nicolette so she started to take more empty bottles and ran out the cabin threatening those that would dare come in, with Madison on her heels, and randomly smashing bottles. After that they decided to put Cassidy in a room to rest in peace. (Her bubbly snore was getting real annoying.) All the rum was gone and their interest in their men were nearly gone as well. Right when things were settling down, Jack Sparrow came into the room half-intoxicated.

"Ahoy maties!" he said almost collapsing onto Samuel who was standing there like a guard from Buckingham palace. "What's this, you aren't drunk? What's bloody wrong with ya!"

"We drunk a plenty." Madison said all cheery.

"Well then, to business. Shall we?" he said motioning to a table that doesn't exist.

"Business?" both asked confused. (Madison and Nicolette both had on their famous confused face.)

"You wanna be pirates don'tcha?"

They nodded in response as Jack sat in the hammock.

"What will I get out of it? How do I know ye' be faithful?" he questioned them. Madison and Nicolette looked at each other and agreed it was all for the best. Nicolette reached down her shirt and pulled out a piece of paper containing their pirate code. She handed it to Jack, who wasn't able to read. (He's a little drunk and cannot see right.) (Author's Note: BIG UNDERSTATEMENT!)

"Read it to me!" Sparrow said tossing the paper back at her.

Normally, Nicolette does the opposite of what she is told, but there was much at sake. She read him all thirteen codes and upon reading number one, she wanted to scream from being obedient for once in her life.

"Swear and oath of brother/sisterhood with us, you know we will be loyal. But then you must be loyal to us." Nicolette said proudly.

"Why would I swear an oath?" he questioned thinking this was a waste of time.

"The door swings both ways! You can't have us selling out on you and we can't have you selling us out." Piped Madison who was a bit hyper from all the rum she drunk.

"Not tonight maties! That one," Jack said pointing to the middle room that had snoring, "Is nonexistent."

"Then tomorrow!" Madison said humoring him.

"Lookit here. Ye' ain't pushin' your Captain Jack Sparrow…savy?" he said so consciously. "Now what can you do for me and who are you?"

This is where Madison tells him the lieutenants will serve his crew and their life story. Her whole life she was trained to be graceful in all that she did. Madison was the rebellious girl that did the opposite of what she was told, like Nicolette. When told to use manners, she would just demand. Her parents disapproved of the behavior, but were afraid to go against their little girl. Another life lesson she was taught was that pirates were dangerous. The more she was told to avoid this band of bandits, the more she wanted to know about them. Many fear pirates, but she found them fascinating.

Nicolette was introduced to the topic while reading a book for one of her studies. Her mother valued education and hired the most educated scholars to tutor her in her studies. Now Nicolette despised reading, writing, math, history, physics, geography, economics, government rules, etc… She would usually read/skim through a book and tells her tutor she did not understand. One day, she happened to stubble upon the word "pirate." Nicolette was amused at the word and started to pester her tutor. Her tutor, at the time, was thrilled that something had sparked her interest. Without thinking, the tutor lectured about everything having to do with pirates. From clothing to weapons, and lifestyle to habits, everything that was needed to know about pirates was told to her.

"And so there ends my story…(sniffle)…of how I was acquainted with bloody pirates!" Nicolette said as her nine bottles of rum starts to take affect.

"What about the whore in there?" he said not thinking.

"She's no whore!" Nicolette and Madison said beating the living shit out of Jack Sparrow. He was "coincidentally" back to his drunk state and didn't feel the pain in their punches and knocks.

"Ooohh! Keep it up ladies!" Jack said thinking that what they were doing was 'pleasurable.' (Hint: sex related.) They got frustrated at the comment he said and gave up all hope in punishing him. They each went into their individual rooms and slammed the door.

"Your broads are unbelievable." Sparrow said to Samuel and Kenneth, again just standing there before he left the room, disoriented.

* * *

Plz review! Thanx! Sorry it took so long! I had finals! 


	10. Hung over

Hey People! I hope u like it! Thanx for those that review! I find this chapter a bit boring, but it's good in the middle. Hey, there's no climax if there's no rising action!

* * *

It was five in the morning and voices were heard from Madison's room. 

"Come on Madison, what was I suppose to do." Kenneth said desperate, maybe more, to win her back.

"You could have at least _try_ to defend me!" she screamed.

_"Even though I didn't need defending." She whispered to herself._

"Instead of standing there like a coward!" she shouted once again.

"Stop being difficult." He said closing in on her. She pulled her hand back and slapped him for what he just said.

"How's THAT for being difficult?" she asked him.

"A little feisty in the morning aren't you?" he said not giving up.

Kenneth pulled her in by the head and started to kiss her. Madison was trying so hard to fight him, but couldn't bring herself to. She was struck dumb by his luscious kisses as he lead her to her bed. He laid her down and was about to climb on top of her when she pulled back.

"No sex until after you fight me!" she said sternly staring up at him.

"What?"

"I'm not done! I still got a bone to pick with you." Madison said not letting him down easy.

Just then Nicolette swung open the door. Upon seeing the position her friend was in, she pulled Kenneth to the ground and pulled Madison up onto her feet.

"Do you mind! I'm trying to sleep!" Nicolette shouted as her spit spat into Madison's face.

"Excuse me then! I was trying to settle a problem!" she yelled back.

"Girls, girls you—" Kenneth trying not to be a 'coward.'

"Shut up!" they both shouted as him as they went on with their daily fit.

This went on for a while before Cassidy came in, quietly. She was looking very pale and her eyes had huge bags under them. She went to speak with Kenneth who stood watching. (He's really good at standing in place and moving only his eyes.)

"You don't look so good." Kenneth said over the screaming girls.

"My stomach is not content (happy) with the contents (things) in it." Cassidy said sluggishly.

"Are they usually like this?" he asked before he should interfere again.

"Always! Now would you excuse me as my stomach tries to puke its own self out." She ran hastily back to her room.

The screaming went on for a while before Kenneth decided to do something about it. He was going to win Madison back no matter what. He grabbed each girl by the hair (their screams had already lead to hand contact and blows to the head) and pulled them apart using his Royal Navy muscles.

"You," he said motioning to Nicolette, "behave."

"And you," he said to Madison, "feisty down!"

"But I don't wanna." She whined.

"You never do." said Nicolette trying to get under her skin.

"It's just so fun!" Madison said.

"Like training with swords!" Nicolette responded. (She likes training with swords because she can cut up the instructor and be applauded for it.)

And just like that, the fight two seconds before, never happened. Letting them go, Kenneth was confounded that the girls could be so sidetracked so easily. In his head, he was secretly planning a way to seduce Madison. Her ability to be so sidetracked could work, no, will work to his advantage. He was absolutely positively certain his plan would work.

* * *

"No no no! You must work with the blade. WITH!" Jack said stressing his theory.

"What do you know about swords?" Nicolette said as she was all sweaty and gross from training while throwing down her sword.

"More than your toothpick self!" he said and went to work with Madison.

Passing up Samuel, who was swabbing the deck, Nicolette found Cassidy sitting on the side of the ship with one leg lying down and the other arched up so her elbow would have a rest. She stared out at the open sea before them with a blank, uncertain stare.

"You know, I didn't know we were moving until I came up here on the deck." Nicolette said trying to start a conversation, but there was no response from Cassidy.

"Cassidy, what's wrong? What happened with you and Percival yesterday?" Nicolette asked.

Cassidy was silent for a moment, but began to speak. "He lied to me! He choose money over me! He told me he loved me…but that's probably a lie too!" she said angrily over the clanking of the swords and Madison's battle cries.

"Don't take what he said likely Cass. C'mon, I know what will cheer you up! Watching Madison get her blimey ass whipped." She said making Cass smile. Cassidy hopped off the ledge and walked over to where Madison and Jack were battling. Every time Madison took a swing, Jack would block underhandedly. She tried to get pass his blocks, but couldn't, yet. There seemed like there was never going to be a victor. They kept on fighting until Madison took a random swing and cut Jack's arm.

"Victorious! That was for ruining my beautiful neck line!" Madison screamed raising her arms up in the air.

"No darling! I do!" he said with his sword to her neck "Never let your guard be down."

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhh!" she growled getting frustrated at herself as she stepped aside for Cassidy.

"Your turn lass." Sparrow said waiting for her to pull her sword from her sheath.

Cassidy's moves were quick and sharp and it wasn't long until she started to breathe heavily. A few moments later, she jumped too soon when Jack was swiping at her legs and ended up tripping on her landing. (Her feet were caught by the sword.)

"You lose love," Jack said standing over her, "don't ever let your emotions get ya, ye' hear."

Madison and Nicolette came to help Cassidy up, who was falling back down every time she tried. Each grabbed a hand and yanked her up hard. (If she was near a ledge, she would have fallen overboard.)

"That was real sloppy." She said shaking her head at her friends.

"That's just the rum talking." Nicolette said trying to make her feel better.

"And the rum's actions." Madison added in, causing her mates to stare at her.

Cassidy left to be alone. Her love was gone and all she ever knew, besides Nicolette and Madison, has been a lie. Her true-life story was lost somewhere inside of her and she knew she had to find it. Madison and Nicolette went to speak to their men who were speaking to other pirates.

"And tat's 'ow I was knee-own as Pintel." A pirate said who had long, thining, white hair and fouled smelling breathe. His eyes were big and scary like his mate Ragetti, who only had one eye and another wooden one inserted.

" 'Allo gents!" Madison said trying to get down the pirates accent. "A good day t'isn't it!"

"It woo'd be better if tat damn sun twasn't up!" Pintel said.

" It would be better if you would simply come to me." Kenneth said getting up off he deck facing Madison.

"Never." She said simply, turning her head from him.

"Well then," he said taking her sword from its place and pressed it against her neck " I challenge you."

* * *

Plz review whether its nice, mean, or whatever! I would love to know what you think of it! Oh, and I thank hakiruriho for giving me the idea of having Madison and Kenneth fight! If you have an idea, stick it in the review or PM me and i might just write it in! (Don't worry, i'm not the kind of person that will just take someone elses idea and not give them credit!) 


	11. Not Dead

Hey Guyz! I know it's short! Sorry! I'm gonna update tomorrow! Promise : )

* * *

In Port Royal… 

Devastation was great. Buildings were shattered to the point of no rebuilding, imported goods and weaponry were missing, and treasures of all kinds (jewels, gold, diamonds, etc…) were taken. What once was Fort Royal was now considered to be No Man's land. Down in the waters, Mr. and Mrs. Turner were in a small rowboat rummaging through the scraps of wood that remained. The stench was not bad, but it will get worse if those bodies floating in the water are to be left there. A half-a-dozen bodies were turned over before William decided Cassidy wasn't there.

"She's not here Elizabeth." He said sitting down in the boat.

"What do you mean? She has to be—"

"She isn't." he said trying to sound calm.

"Percival said she—"Elizabeth started saying.

"Well damn him to hell! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" William said getting emotional.

"Sweetheart," she said considerately, "she's gone."

He sat there and sulked for a while when he came to an epiphany. Lifting his head from its position, he started to say, "Percival said Madison and Nicolette were in a boat with men. What happened if she was kidnapped with Nicolette and Madison? Then she's alive!" (Percival did not mention every little detail that happened yesterday.)

"But if she's alive, where do we start? We do not know who took them?" Elizabeth said doubting her husband.

"We start with the men who were here…Pirates." He said proudly.

"Um…Will. Can we leave now?" Elizabeth said getting uncomfortable with the site of dead bodies everywhere. With a slight chuckle, they headed for land.

* * *

Once again, thanx 4 those that review! Plz review and tell me how I'm doin'! 


	12. Battle of the Sexes

Hey Guyz! Sorry! It's short again! I promise u, chapter 14 is gonna be longer! (chapter 13 is gonna be short too!)

* * *

Back on the pirate ship (name still unknown to the newcomers)… 

"Well, it's about goddamn time!" Madison said pulling Nicolette's sword from behind.

Their swords clanked heavily as they fought their way around the mast. Nicolette knew better than to mess with Madison and her prey so she stood with Samuel.

"Madison is no match for him." Samuel said sure of himself.

"I bet you he will be beaten. Fifty crowns!" she said wanting money.

"Agreed!" he said considering to the terms.

Madison and Kenneth danced around the deck each trying to emerge victorious. She spun, jumped, and ducked for her life in order to stay in the game. Kenneth was being worn out when Madison was still so energetic. Madison wanted to swipe at his head, but didn't want to hurt him. He was so handsome with his beautiful face! Kenneth was luring her into a corner (more like a ledge.) She was running out of options to escape when her back hit the ledge.

"You lose sweetie." He said about to come up on her.

"Not quite!" she said jumping on the ledge and flipping herself over Kenneth and landing right behind his back. Madison took her sword and stuck it between his jaw line and chin.

"You lose sweetie," she whispered into his ear, "NO SEX!"

"Doesn't work that way. You said as long as I didn't fight you there would be no sex, but I fought you. So I do get sex." He said quietly with a wide smirk on his face.

"Maybe if you're good." Madison said taunting him while removing the sword and putting it in her sheath.

"Hey! That was my sword!" Nicolette yelled demanding for her rightful sword.

"Oh…right!" said Madison prying her sword from Kenneth's sweaty hand and replacing Nicolette's sword with hers.

"Here." She tossed the sword at Nicolette.

"Thank ye'!"Nicolette said putting it back where it belonged and turned to Samuel "You owe me fifty crowns!"

* * *

Plz review! 


	13. Life Goes On

Hey Guyz! Hope u enjoy!

* * *

Dear Diary, 

It has been over a month since we've board the Black Pearl (the official name of the pirate ship.) It's July 14, 1785, in other words, 6-14-1785 or is it 7-14-85. I don't know! I have problems with numbering the months. I'm so confused about so much especially my real birthday! Am I really fifteen? Was I actually born in June? Well, anyway we are all starting to smell like pirates! (Gross and foul…hurray for us!) The lieutenants are fitting in perfectly as the crewmen and Jack has been the same, weird. So we've raidedtwo ports, but there was barely any loot in both of them. I am proud to say that Percival and I are over. I don't cry any more thinking of all the times we spent together. Madison and Kenneth have been growing fonder of each other, but Madison has been keeping her end of the bargain, no sex. Wish it could be the same for Nicolette and Samuel.

_**What happened after the 1st port raiding… **_

Madison was hearing strange noises from Nicolette's bedroom all night. After the raid, the crew was having drinks, but Nicolette and Samuel were not there. She was trying to sleep, but there was too much noise. Cassidy was out cold again so she couldn't be doing anything.

_'I can't sleep…What is she doing?'_ she thought.

Getting out of her bed, she was walking to her room when the noise suddenly stopped. She still went anyway. Madison opened the door and saw a sheet (one thin white sheet) over Nicolette _and_ Samuel. Nicolette had her head on Samuel's bare chest and a hand stroking it. Looking up from where she was, Nicolette saw Madison standing there with her lantern.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—" (Nicolette)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—" (Madison joining in.)

She abruptly closed the door and ran to her room, slamming the door and tossing her lantern to the ground. Seconds later, Kenneth burst in to see Madison curled up in a corner.

"What happened?" he came breathing a little heavy from running to her aid.

"N-N-Nothi-ng y-yo-ou need t-to kn-know." She stammered out form being scarred for life.

Kenneth was able to breath easy knowing her love was safe. He started to leave when he was called back.

"W-Wait! Can y-you st-stay with me. Just a l-little wh-while."

He went in and put an arm around her, comforting Madison until she fell asleep.

_**Back to diary entry…**_

Something happened the night Nicolette and Samuel did it, and Madison and Nicolette had a big argument the next day about it. They wouldn't speak to each other for three days! I was more than likely out cold when it all happened, but apparently it was something big. They argued about privacy and disruption of peace, or something like that. I don't know…you know, I don't know a lot of stuff. But you can't blame me 'cause my stomach was a volcano that day.

Lets see, what has happened in the past month. Well, I know more crew members other than _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, Pintel, and Ragetti. Um…Mr. Gibbs is the first mate. He has a short gray beard and cares rum with him everywhere. The cook is Scambbler. He is a short Russian man who makes food that looks horrible, but tastes great. Nicolette and Madison took the pleasure of introducing him to me. They are down there eating almost twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. (They have always been big eaters, but have always kept their waistline tiny!) Mr. Cotton is a mute. He has his parrot with him all the time to translate and a young boy name Pip. Pip is ship boy and a bony lad that tries to do everything like a man, but fail miserably. He wants to hang around the captain a lot, but the captain is always pushing him away. I can't help, but to feel a connection between them. Go ahead call me crazy!

Besides that, life went on as usual. Training with the captain, verbal fights between Nicolette and Madison…yep, the usual.

I would bet anything that a search party hasn't been sent out for any of us. We have not seen ships chasing after us and I'm beginning to think no one cares. Well, I guess it's all for the better. If they don't come chasing us, we are free to live our lives. Just the way we want to…as pirates.

_Cass _

* * *

Hey Guyz! Please review! Oh, and thanx 2 hakiruriho 4 and idea, once again! 


	14. No Different?

Hey Guyz! I promised i'll update if my toe got better! Thanx u 4 those that review! Plz tell me what u think!

* * *

A cannonball struck a yard before Madison. Dirt flew, covering her and a jewel chest she was holding. Running like the wind, Maddie ran into Pip. She handed the chest to Pip and told him to take it to the ship, then she ran back to gather more riches. Port Calvary was a very wealthy pot. This latest raid could make the Black Pearl the richest ship in all the seven seas. Half way back to the mansion she previously robbed, a soldier from the Calvary army appeared. She was forced to draw her blade and fight him. Within seconds, he had her sword through his chest as his blood rapidly soaked through his green and gold uniform. Madison pulled out her sword and marveled at the site of the blood. Too lazy to put her sword away, she ran with it in her hand.

As for Nicolette, wild like a child on Christmas day, mobbed down random people that she could see. Every heart she pierced she craved for more blood, more death. She was unmerciful and tortured many before killing them. It was like a hobby to her.

Cassidy was with Jack on the ship. A few soldiers would creep on, but she was there to push them overboard. Cass didn't believe in killing, but she could manage a quick fight and a small push. There wasn't chaos on the ship like in the port. It was pretty peace except for the occasional firing of cannons. The ship shook with a roar with the latest firing of cannons and she fell over onto the wheel.

"Steady men!" she announced stopping the next blow of attacks.

She turned to face a foe who had a foul smell emanating from him. Cassidy dueled him, but instead of pushing him over, she "accidentally" stabbed him in the chest. She pulled her sword out and staggered back as blood leaked from his wound down his abdominal area. The soldier slid to the ground, his face frozen in a bewilder state. Jack came up and stood beside her.

"I a-a-accide-dent-ally k-killed h-him-im." She stammered out "F-F-Forgive m-me-me Jolly R-Rog-er."

"There are no accidents love." He said walking over to the body and putting his ear to the man's chest. He stayed there for a whiled then said " He's still alive! Listen!"

She slowly walked over to him and did what he had done before.

"I can't hear anything." She said putting her head back up. Jack put his ear down again, but this time moved it around the chest area every few seconds gradually picking up blood.

"I can't find it! Where thump-thump go?" Sparrow said still searching for the heartbeat of a dead man.

Cassidy sat there in despair. She had killed a human being for the first time in her life. Jack was still trying to find "thump-thump" when Pip came on board with a chest of jewels.

"Ah! My treasure!" he said holding the chest close to him. Pip stood there shaking upon the dead body lying before him. Poor child was only six years old and is now permanently afraid of death of all that he had seen. Cassidy stood up and walked towards him, but before she can reach him, he ran straight into her. He was scared to death, but yet he was forced to endure this. He was Jack's son. Jack had gotten Giselle pregnant awhile ago (six years to be exact.) Once she had the baby, she dumped it on Jack. Pip's whole life was based off of the pirate ways; the plunder, the death, the riches. But no matter how hard he tries, he could never feel secure. Cassidy, Nicolette, and Madison wee like his guardian angels. Cassidy provided the motherly love, Nicolette the rum drinking, and Madison the hatred and aggressiveness in raids.

Cassidy held him close wishing she could take away his fear, but couldn't. Meanwhile, Madison and Nicolette were fighting back to back against some civilians who think they could win just because they were against a couple of girls.

"You're weak!" screamed Madison over the noise of the city.

"Oh really!" he yelled back.

"Curse these jewels! I would have beaten you by now!" she cried over the clashing of swords. (Both of them are wearing tons of robbed gold around their necks and wrists and fingers.) With both men swinging from above, Nicolette and Madison duck, spun each other in half a circle, and stabs the opposing enemy of the opposite person. (Madison stabs Nicolette's person and vice versa.)

"Good old Jolly!" they both said honoring the code before leaving the corpse to rot.

The town was nearly stripped of everything. Port Calvary was burning its own self down. They both jumped in a rowboat, which was managed by Samuel and Kenneth, with other pirates, and set sail to the Black Pearl. This was the most beneficial raid of all that they have done. Reaching the ship, each person got out and climbed the netting on the side of the ship. Once on board, each pirate dumped the riches in a pile before Captain Jack Sparrow. After emptying her pockets, Madison was taken by Kenneth directly down under to her room.

With more and more pirates coming on, the pile grew bigger and bigger and bigger. Once everyone was on board, Jack did his famous speech.

"Well done gents! Now, where's the RUM!" the crew burst out in cheers. Nicolette and Samuel were ready to head below deck for some "celebrating" when they saw Cassidy sitting on some steps with Pip across her lap dozing off. Walking over there, Nicolette decided to tease Cassidy for not being able to join in the raid due to deck duty.

"All the action was on shore!" Nicolette said.

"Well, there was a little too much action for the both of us Nickie." Cass replied brushing Pip's golden brown hair from his face as he lays his head on her shoulder.

"Good evening then!" Samuel said getting intolerant, dragging Nicolette with him.

Cassidy sat there for a while watching the men pour rum down their throats. She looked at Pip, who was almost asleep and decided to put him to bed. Cassidy got up while he doggedly put his arms and legs around her so she could carry him. She took him to the cabin. (She couldn't leave him alone with a bunch of drunken pirates.) The hammocks were empty, but everyone knows where the sleepers were. Cassidy laid Pip in a hammock and pulled a sheet on top of him as she sat on the edge of the hammock. With all the noise those four were making, she would never be able to sleep, but maybe after some rum. (**A.N. : **This is one of those rare times she wished she didn't have the room in the middle.) Pip had opened his eyes again and wasn't shutting them.

"I can't sleep Cass." He said in a moany, whiny voice.

Pulling the sheet farther up to his chest, Cassidy sung the song that was sung to her whenever she couldn't sleep by Elizabeth Turner.

"_Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack…and I think you're asleep."_ She sung gently until he was steadily lost in his dream world.

Nicolette's room… 

"That was pleasurable." Samuel said lying there with Nicolette in his arms.

"One more comment like that…and I'm kicking you out.

"Let's keep my mouth busy then." He said lean over her, shoving his tongue in her mouth.

Madison's room… 

"I must have been real good." Said Kenneth with a huge smile on his face.

"No, not really." She answered back.

"Then how this happen?" he asked teasing her.

"I'm… not quite sure." She replied a little confused.

"I do. it started like this." He cupped her head in his hands and kissed her lips.

Everything else… 

Cassidy came on deck in search of rum. She looked out at the scenery before her and saw a bomb fire instead of a port. Every pirate had rum in his or her hand, but none of the bottles were full. Passing up drunken pirates, Cass mad her way to the ship's winery. Unlucky for her, a pirate named Barbossa guarded the doorway.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?" he said all cocky showing his rotting teeth "I'll keep ye' company."

"No thank you." She said distinctly pushing him out of the way as she went inside. The winery was a damp and dark place. She felt her way around until she felt a bottle. Taking it form its place, Cass drunk the entire thing before reaching the cabin and passed out on the floor next to Pip, who was sound asleep.

* * *

Hope u liked it! Review plz! 


	15. We're Being Attacked!

Hey Guyz! I think this chapter sux, but i'll leave it 2 u 2 decide! The ones following this is really good though (So i think!)

* * *

"I can't believe you were so wild." Kenneth said sitting on some steps with Madison right next to him.

"She still is." Nicolette answered for her who was leaning on Samuel.

"And I wouldn't have it any way!" piped up Madison.

"And if you did?" asked Samuel leaning on the railing of the steps.

"What?" Madison asked, confused.

Joining in the conversation, Cassidy sat in her favorite spot, the ledge.

"You know, one of these days you're gonna fall overboard." Nicolette said trying to start a new conversation.

"As much as I love to fall, it can't happen." Cassidy answered her and then it became dead silent.

What broke the silence was a sharp whistling sound followed by the splashing of water.

"All hands on deck!" Jack Sparrow's voice rang throughout the ship. The Black Pearl was being fired upon and rather quickly. There was a hole in the stern and a sail had a round hole caused by a cannon ball fizzing through the sky. Everyone who was lazily sitting around sprang into action. Captain Jack Sparrow was making a run for it. (If he was to stand and fight, he would have called all hands below deck. But then again, they have nothing to fight with seeing they use up almost everything in Calvary and were too stupid to stock up on fire arms instead of gold.)

Nicolette went directly to the wheel of steering pushing Jack away from it. She spun the wheel, madly, clockwise then counterclockwise causing the ship to sway, uncontrollably back and forth. (Her way of losing someone.) Samuel and Kenneth had gone to tie down the sails as Madison and Cassidy went to bring them down. Every irate was doing their part as they dodged countless cannon balls hitting the ship.

Jack had gotten a jar of dirt and held it as if it were a newborn infant child. Pip ran to him, holding onto his father leg as this new terror approached them. Within a few minutes, the chaos began to lessen. Wood was not being blown to pieces anymore and neither were any more pirates blown overboard. They had gotten out of range and continued to put distance between them and the opposing ship. Now all that was left was, multiple damages in the Black Pearl. (Oh, joy! Repair time!)

Madison and Cassidy were back on deck looking over the wooden pieces covering the majority of the ship. Jack pried his son off of his leg and patted him on the head. Pip ran to Nicolette who was no longer paying attention to the withdrawal of the other ship, but was playing with the wheel. (She found it quite fascinating.) Assessing the damages the ship got, Jack came to his orders. He gave his jar of dirt to the nearest pirate and said. "Set sail for Tortuga! We need to fix my ship!" with that he took the wheel, but Nicolette had to put up a fight leading to hand slappings. (Meaning the really girly way of fighting where both people try hitting each other without ruining their nails.) Anyway, she had to forfeit the wheel to the captain in the end.

Nicolette took Pip's hand and joined Cassidy and Madison right where they were before as the lieutenants, turned pirate, cleaned up with the "clean-up crew."

"Wonderful steering Nickie! I _never_ got the feeling of flying over board." Madison joked as Pip came to her for comfort.

"Pipe it Maddie! If you were steering you would have flip the SHIP over!" she answered rather ticked off about being kicked off her wheel.

And on cue, Cassidy grabbed Pip and carried him away from the girls who were about to have a full on argument.

"Pip, when Auntie Nickie and Auntie Maddie talk like that, it's time to go!" Cass instructed the boy.

* * *

Hey! Plz review! Tell me what u think! Critize me, love me...whatever u want! 


	16. What's Done is Done

Hey Guyz! OMG! I totally 4got 2 give credit 2 **burnette-barbie 14 **she was the one that gave me the idea to put in Jack's, I mean, Captain Jack Sparrow's son Pip! So sorry!And b4 i 4get, **jubil** wanted more scenes with Jack and their coming in, let me check...he's not in the next chapter, there's some of him in 18 and 19, and there's an entire piece on him in 20!

* * *

"But Commodore Norrington, they're getting away!" Elizabeth argued not satisfied with a few holes left on the ship.

"Now now Mrs. Turner," he said trying to wave her off, "everything is under con—"

"Norrington, what is the meaning of this!" William yelled "Why did we stop our pursuit?"

"Mr. Turner, I assure you everyth—"

"If everything was being done we would be facing Cassidy and everyone else by now!" Lieutenant Percival Spencer joined in.

"Will you all see me in my cabin?" James Norrington said getting steamed from being interrupted every time he tried to explain the situation.

As they headed to the cabin, the commodore turned to Lieutenant Brytten. "Set sail northwest to Tortuga."

"But sir, it's northeast." He replied, confused of why the Commodore would give such misleading directions.

"Are my orders not clear?" he said reinforcing his position in society.

"No sir!" lieutenant Brytten shouted. Norrington went inside and shut the door behind him. He turned to see three faces with hatred written on them. He stood there for a moment choosing his words wisely.

"You all know that _The Interceptor_ is no match for the Black Pearl," he said clearing his throat, "even if we were to pursue the ship, it would out run us."

"Nothing we don't know!" William said pulling out a pistol pointing it at his head "We need straight answers…Commodore."

"Well, is this how it's going to be," Norrington said in disbelief, "why don't you shoot me Mr. Turner?"

"I would love to!" William said cocking the pistol "Except you will burn in hell for leaving your men for death."

"Elaborate, Mr. Turner." Norrington getting antsy.

"I've taken control over _The Interceptor _before, I can do it again. Wouldn't you rather see this ship sunken than in the hands of a pirate!" William said making his terms be heard "It does run in my blood!"

"If you must know," the commodore said trying not to break a sweat, "the number of cannon balls we planted in the ship will slow it down not to mention it is hurricane season and they are on open water. Tortuga is the nearest port and I am more than sure Jack Sparrow will have his dealings there."

"Now was that so hard…Commodore." Elizabeth said as William put away his pistol and they all left the room leaving Norrington alone.

Back out in the open sea air, Percival stared out at the small speck on the horizon, which was the Black Pearl gaining distance. He was torn because his friends and Cassidy has been gone for over a month and this has probably been the closest he had been able to get to them. Mr. and Mrs. Turner tried to reassure him as well as themselves, but it wasn't much. They just shot cannon balls at the girls as well as the lieutenants and now they were about to sail into a hurricane.

"I was so close to her, but yet so far." Percival said losing all hope.

"It's my damn fault you're like this." William said joining hi in his hole of despair.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Elizabeth said getting sick of this 'wallow in your grief' shit " Cassidy is a bright young lady and if you doubt her intelligence," she said giving both a stern look "then she has Madison and Nicolette not to mention Kenneth and Samuel…she's in good hands."

They didn't believe her, which set Elizabeth off on a big lecture. Neither one of them had the will to listen nor even if they did, they still wouldn't have.

"What done is done. All you can do is pray for the future. All of their futures." She concluded as her speech came to an end. Looking at the two men, she knew she had done little and gave up on assuring them of the possible. So Elizabeth left them there, in their own instability.

Commodore Norrington, however, was plenty assured of the safety of Madison Adams, Kenneth Easton, Samuel Marshall, Nicolette Richmond, and Cassidy Turner. In fact, when Elizabeth Turner left the room, he pulled out six arrest warrants from inside his desk. (There was one for Captain Jack Sparrow.) He wasn't going to let them get away with treason and/or desertion along with Jack Sparrow. Oh no, it was his time to be notorious. He busily signed away with his quill and ink along with stamping his seal on all six of the warrants.

'_I wouldn't be Commodore if I didn't enforce the law now would I.'_ Norrington thought to himself as he considered this to be the first step to his revenge._ 'You took Elizabeth from me William and now you will feel the pain I felt when I lost my love.'

* * *

_

Hey Peeps! Plz review! 


	17. Soaked, but Still Smiling

Hey Guyz! Sorry it took so long 2 update! My sister kept hogging up the computer and we only have one! Anyway, it might take me longer 2 update from now on 'cuz skool starts 2morrow and I'm gonna be having practices 2! Hope u like my fanfic! (U all know I don't own POTC! If I did, I would be like rich, but I'm not!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seawater washed up onto Samuel as the wind howled violently. (Yes, violently.) He was struggling with untying a rope, but finally does right before the ship tipped letting Samuel fly across the deck, slamming on the side of the ship. Pip was the captain's personal messenger boy for the night, and almost blew away if Kenneth hadn't caught him. The entire crew was soaked head to toe and everything was such a huge mess. Orders from pirate to pirate had to be given through high-pitched screams and even that didn't stop the wind from carrying away some of the words. Most orders were misunderstood, and it's said to say, but they were better off leaving young Pip to scurry around.

_The Black Pearl_ rocked dangerously swaying everyone on board back and forth like a baby in a cradle. For most of the crew, the feeling was rather unsettling. Due to their former attack, the ship wasn't as strong. With every rise to a wave, the ship would feel as if it were going to fall apart. With every descent, _The Black Pearl_ would shake; feeling like it would collapse, but would always pull through. The thunder roared like the voice of God while lightening flashed threatening the destruction of anything it touched. The rain poured down relentlessly, pounding on the deck.

Nicolette came on deck and was immediately drenched. She fought her way to Samuel, grabbing onto everything that would help her keep her feet on deck. Reaching him, Nicolette had to put her mouth almost in his ear.

"JACK SAID FOR YOU TO GO BELOW DECK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'M NOT LEAVING!" he shouted back in her ear.

"LET THE ACTUAL SAILORS HANDLE THIS, please!" she screamed back putting on her puppy dogface.

He couldn't deny her whenever she had "the face." They locked hands and made their way to Kenneth. After retrieving him, they found Pip holding onto the mast with his feet flapping in the air like the Jolly Roger. Grabbing him from his position, they headed out of Mother Nature's way and into the dampness of the cabin.

In the cabin, there was one lantern lit. It was dark and damp from a leak at the corner of the cabin. As they entered the room, Madison and Cassidy were sitting on the hammock swinging side-to-side whenever the ship would rock back and forth.

"How bad is it up there?" asked Madison looking at four very wet people.

"Bad enough to have Cassidy drown from just being on deck." Said Nicolette about to sit down on the hammock with her friends, but Madison shooed her away.

"Go change, all of you! You're all soaked to the bone." Cassidy said trying to take charge of the situation.

"Yes mother!" joked Kenneth as the ship began to rock uncontrollably.

"Hey! She's my sister!" Madison said as Nicolette smacked him upside the head for her.

Nicolette and Samuel went to their room as Kenneth went into his/Madison's. Pip stood there not knowing what to do. Cass got up off the hammock and was a little shaky on her feet. She staggered to him and led him to her room.

"There are shirts in that dresser and the pants are in that one." She pointed, "Best change before you get a cold."

She tapped his nose and left him to change. Going back into the room, Cassidy sat herself on the hammock once again. The thundering rain and howling wind could be heard clearly as the girls waited in silence for a moment. Then Madison couldn't help, but to ask and urging question that has been inside of her.

"Cass, do you ever wanna have children?" she blurted.

"Why do you ask?" Cassidy wondered for the suddenness of her question.

"Well, for one thing, you work well with Pip. He hangs around you more than any of us combined." Madison said crossing her legs as she fumbled with her fingers nesting on her lap.

"It's just…he's so young and helpless. God forbid he has a father who is ruthless and doesn't give a damn about him." She said pushing her reasonings.

"Yet you treat Pip as your son." She practically sang, "You know, if you forgive Percival, you two can start making babies!"

Right then, Kenneth came into the room dried and non-wet. The conversation was cut short, but Cassidy couldn't help but to put in the last word.

"Or _you_ can start making babies." Cass said and Maddie jumped on her and started to poke at her sides. Along with _The Black Pearl_, the hammock shook crazily as the girls poked each other out. Kenneth stood there, amused, seeing Madison squeak every time she was pocked and Cassidy squirm. It didn't last long because both fell on the floor while the ship tipped sideways, tumbled a little, then banged into the wall. Kenneth was no longer standing, but was on the floor laughing to death.

"You won't be laughing tonight if I can help it!" Madison said seeing him on the ground as they got up off the floor and plopped back in the hammock. Just like that, he stopped. Seconds later, Pip came out with a loose shirt from Cassidy's dresser and really big, baggy pants that wiped the floor. He came over to Cassidy holding up the pants through sleeves that almost touched the ground. She picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"Nicolette and Samuel are taking a long time." Kenneth said all so observant.

"Give them time, they probably aren't going to…um…come out." Madison said considering the possibility that they were "caught up" in something.

"Maybe we…could never come out." Kenneth said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Not in from of the child!" Cassidy said all protective covering Pip's ears with both her hands.

"I wanna listen!" Pip whined prying at Cassidy's hands successfully.

All of a sudden, a voice rang with a "BOO!" They all jumped while Samuel and Nicolette came out laughing. Madison had felt her heart jump and when her heart jumps, that's when you know when someone went too far. She hopped off the hammock and started slapping the couple. (Well…more like beating.) If Kenneth did not pull her away, who knows what would have happened. In a mater of minutes, after a few struggles, cries, and screams, everyone was on the hammock. Besides the constant rocking of _The Black Pearl_ and leaking of seawater from above, things were well. The group of people sat there talking about life, family, and a lot of other stuff. A few hours later, all were asleep on top of one another. (Talk about close.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! U guyz know what 2 do! If u don't, here's an idea...review!


	18. Treason or Piracy?

Divider thingy no working! Anyway, skool started and it sucked major ass! U want details send me a review or message! OK Back to the story! **hakiruriho **gave me the idea for Madison and Kenneth waking up in their positions! And **jubil **wanted more Jack scenes! Originally he had one line! And sorry if his attitude is off! It's really hot here in Clovis, CA! Can't concentrate! Hope u guys like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" a voice broke through Nicolette's dream. She opened her eyes to see Samuel's hand over one of her breast. Beginning to wake, she felt her leg was asleep and her body ached. Madison had one leg on top of Nicolette's asleep leg and laid completely on top of Kenneth. His head was on her right shoulder and his hand in between her legs. Cassidy was in a "C" shape, her back severely arched, and Pip was in a ball, his head twisted so it would lie on Cassidy's stomach. Nicolette couldn't take it anymore and decided to wake everyone.

"GET YOUR LEG OFF OF MINE!" she yelled.

There were moans and groans not the mention "ouched" and "ahs" as they all awoke to aches and pains. Madison saw the position she was in and pushed Kenneth out of the hammock.

"You're still dirty minded when sleeping!" she scolded him for having his hands in between her legs.

"Couldn't help it!" he said with a smirk on his face. That set Madison off with a string of cruses and "hurtful" sayings.

Cassidy sat up to numerous bones cracks and pops causing her more pain than ever. Pip unrolled and stood up perfectly fine. Nicolette tried pushing Samuel's hand away, but that only caused him to hop onto her more.

"Get off me dammit!" she yelled provoking him to climb on top of her as she shrieked. With all the movement Samuel was causing the hammock couldn't take it anymore. Those that remained on plopped to the ground as the rope holding it up broke.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" a clear voice came through. They all scrambled out the door and ran onto the deck. It was no longer stormy, but clear. The lights of Tortuga could be seen, but it was early, very early in the morning. Less than half the crew were fully awake and the rest were drowsy and yawning their asses off. The anchor was let down and the ship came to a halt. _The Black Pearl_ was stopped a rather long distance from the port just behind some cliffs. A rowboat was let down, gradually, readying for the Captain's trip. Tortuga was a lively town, but when dealt with the wrong way, things go wrong.

Jack climbed into the boat along with Mr. Gibbs. Madison couldn't help it so she climbed down the ladder followed by Kenneth, Nicolette, Samuel, and Cassidy. (She left Pip with Mr. Cotton and his parrot.) Once they all gathered into the small boat, Captain Sparrow began to object.

"What are you doing! This is not a tea party!" the captain screamed irritated that an entire party had come.

"But this is a pirate port! There is no telling what could happen!" Samuel argued forgetting the fact that Jack was a pirate.

"Of course! Seeing I'm King and these are my mistresses!" Jack said sarcastically pointing at the girls, "Now you all get your bloody asses back on board!"

This went on for a while until Jack completely gave in when Cassidy pointed out the fact it was five against two. It was a quiet boat ride. There was nothing Jack wanted to discuss with them and vice versa. As much as they wanted to tell him off from being such a bad father and influence on his son right then and there, none of them had the heart. (OK maybe it was just Cass.) Reaching land, it was peaceful. Except one second everything was calm then the next, men in red uniforms greeted them from behind boulders of rocks. (Somehow, they were all well hidden.) There wasn't much of a fight either one could put up. Of course, Madison and Nicolette tried to punch and kick their way through, but couldn't when eight to ten men were holding them down/back. Commodore Norrington appeared with a torch in his hand along with Elizabeth, William, and Percival held back by men. Shackles were locked on everyone except for Mr. Gibbs and Madison who was still fighting.

"You cannot arrest them!" William tried arguing, "You have no right!"

"Or do I Minster Turner." He said pulling out the arrest warrants from his jacket and handed to Lieutenant Brytten "Lieutenant, please read what each of these _criminals_ are being charged with."

"They are no criminals!" Percival said defending his friends.

"Oh…no!" Norrington took the papers from Brytten and read them himself "Jack—"

"IT'S CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!" Mr. Sparrow said enforcing his titled.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, charged with piracy and many other charges. Former Lieutenant Kenneth Baxson Easton, charged with desertion. Former Lieutenant Samuel Thomas Marshall, charged with desertion as well. Madison Susanne Adams, charged with treason to the crown. Nicolette Catherine Richmond, charged with treason to the crown. And finally, Cassidy Bethany Turner, charged with treason to the crown. I do have the right to arrest these criminals." Norrington said giving the warrants back to Lieutenant Brytten.

"We committed no treason!" Cassidy stated, certain Norrington had it all wrong.

"Piracy when a servant of the king is treason unless you want me to change the status to piracy punishable by death." He said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Then it's death for us all!" Madison said speaking up.

"Aya!" they all shouted except for Jack.

"No aya!" Jack shouted as he tried to free himself from the lieutenants holding him, but getting nowhere. "Now Commodore Norrie you look rather tired. How 'bout a drink with me and the crew excluding them," he said pointing to Kenneth, Nicolette, Madison, Samuel, and Cassidy "Personally I believe those two to be men lovers" Sparrow whispered in Norrington's ear as the Commodore arrived right in front of the pirate "how 'bout it Savy!"

Commodore Norrington gave him a look before walking away. "Take them abroad!" he said as they were dragged off.

"We can come to an understanding!" Jack called out.

"No thank you pirate!" the commodore answered back.

Everyone being so occupied with the newfound prisoners, they forgot all about Mr. Gibbs who carefully snuck away. It would be pointless to go back to the rowboat and risk being an open target. He creep quickly and quietly while squatting an made it safely to some shrubs for the time being.

As the Royal Navy began to head for their ship, Percival William, and Elizabeth tried to persuade Norrington in the releasing of the prisoners.

"She doesn't deserve this!" argued Spencer.

"Calm down lad, you're letting your emotions—"

"His emotions are fine, it's yours that need help!" Mrs. Turner said defending Percival's rights.

"Elizabeth I can—"

"It's Mrs. Turner." She said pissed off.

"No need for such crueli—"

"Do not speak to my wife that way! You're the cruel one!" William said protecting his wife from this predator.

"Me? Cruel? I—"

"It is exactly what you are!" Elizabeth shrilled, as her voice got more and more high pitched. "And release us! We are of no value to you!" she remembered that they were all still being closely handled.

"But if I do, you will rescue th—"

"Would it be so bad if we freed the innocent!" Lieutenant Spencer said throwing in the last word before Norrington got ticked off from being interrupted and removed himself from their presence.

They stood there from afar, watching them go on board. Elizabeth felt her heart slowly deteriorating as she watched three girls, who were practically her daughters, dragged on board as criminals. From shock and fear, she fainted. (For reals like last time and not that shit she did to draw attention to herself!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guyz! Wadda ya think! If it's sucks...review! If it's rocks...review! If it's whatever...review!


	19. Prison Time

Here u go guyz! Another chapter! It was pretty long but i chunked up it so it's all good! Tell me what u think 'cuz I think this is one of my weaker chapters. I need help guyz! And i know their r some people out there who strive 4 historical accuracy, don't kill me 'cuz the language in this no is not even close to accurate for the time period!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Gibbs was afraid for his life. The farther he paddled out to sea, the more he risked being seen. Thankfully, he made it safety to _The Black Pearl_ anchored behind the cliff. Getting on board, he told the crew of the bad news. Half of the crew wanted to leave the captain behind and half wanted to save him. Being first mate, Mr. Gibbs decided on the plan "Rescue Jack."

"Repair the ship with what we have. We cannot enter Tortuga." Mr. Gibbs said giving a Jack Sparrow speech. "And fix her up good 'cus we are stormin' the _Interceptor_."

On the _Interceptor_…

Everyone was caged in his or her own cell. A total of eleven steel iron jail cells covered the under deck. The iron bars were grimy, but still strong enough to withstand outside/inside force. (A.N.: The order the inmates are put in their cells. From the closest to the door to the farthest; Cass, Nickie, Maddie, Kenneth, Samuel, and Jack!) There was a gross lump of hay, with a thin cloth covering it, in each cage (symbolizing the mattress) and a small metal pan for the bathroom. A few rats ran around finding food and shelter as foul smells came from different directions.

"I can't believe this place is more unsanitary than the ship!" Cassidy complained bringing out the prim and proper in her.

"AAAAWWW! Awe you afrawd of wats?" Nicolette teased her.

"Nickie, catch!" Madison said throwing a live rat, she had just caught, at her. Nickie screeched at the surprise of the creature. Then she took it by the tail and started to repeatedly slam it on the ground while saying "DIE!" every time it hit floor. After a minute or two, she stopped the rat beatings. Holding it by its tail, the rat was completely dead due to the crushing of all of its bones. Samuel stared through the iron bars never knowing she had that in her. Jack, however, demanded peace. He sat on the lump of hay with his hat covering his face.

"Would you mind? Some of us would want quiet time!" he said a bit cranky.

"What's the point? It's boring here!" Madison said.

"Well you see," he said getting up and went to the iron bars, "I'm trying to devise a plan to get all your sorry asses out of here! If there isn't peace, I can't save your asses which means I couldn't devise a plan to save them. So if there's peace I can devise a plan that I don't have devised and save you because you haven't been saved yet! So peace will save you!"

"He knows how to give ONE hell of a confusing speech." Kenneth whispered to Samuel from between the bars.

As the captain ordered they all sat or stood in silence. Maddie and Nickie were having a staring contest while Kenneth and Samuel communicated with each other using sailor signals. (Kinda like sign language, but different and for sailors.) Cass looked through the tiny window seeing seawater swooshing up and down the ship. Cass stood their a while gazing and the deep blue before she paced up and down her cell thinking about what she had got herself into. Muffled voices could be held coming below deck as the prisoners stayed in silence.

"I'm asleep!" Cass shouted as she laid herself on the ground near the bars. (Spur of the moment reaction!)

Lieutenant Brytten escorted William, Elizabeth, and Percival into the dampness. Percival locked eye contact with his friends first and scurried over to them as Mr. and Mrs. Turner went to Madison and Nicolette.

"Girls, we are going to straighten all this out! Don't worry!" Elizabeth said reassuring them as she took their hands. "Is Cassidy asleep?"

"No—yes, yes she is. Rough night!" Nicolette said as she twisted her sore back causing multiple bones to crack.

"I don't know how Norrington had gotten the idea you joined willingly instead of kidnapped. You _were_ kidnapped?" William said questioning the theory. Nicolette and Madison looked at each other and settled on "yes" as the answer. Mrs. Turner continued to speak with the girls and Mr. Turner pass up Percival making his way to Jack Sparrow.

"Why Jack?" he asked the captain of _The Black Pearl_.

"Why not?" Jack simply answered back.

"TWO MINUTES!" Byrtten called out. Mr. and Mrs. Turner went to see the former lieutenants as Percival arrived at Cassidy's cell. He squatted down to brush her hair as she continued to "sleep."

"I thought I lost you," he confessed, "but the sea brought you back to me. Be strong Cassidy. I-I love you."

Mr. and Mrs. Turner came around give their "daughter" some final words.

"Cassidy, we love you." Elizabeth said as she shooed Percival aside to take over Cass's hair.

"Cassie…I know you can't hear me but I'm sorry. I know you love Percival and I also know he loves you." William said patting his daughter on the back "I hope one day, you'll forgive me."

Elizabeth took her husband by the shoulders and the band filed out of the synthetic prison. Cassidy lied there for a few more seconds before getting up and leaning on the iron bars.

"That was just bullshit!" Nicolette said who was eavesdropping.

"What's bullshit?" Samuel said who couldn't hear what Percival had to say.

"Something!" Madison said irritated, wanting to hear her friend.

"For Percival to have the nerve to start that hell hole of lies again!" Cassidy said rather calmly, but her brown eyes were turning an amber red. (Ticked off at Percival not her former guardians.)

"Whatever he said, he meant it!" Kenneth said defending his comrade even though he had know idea what he had said.

"Percival said he wanted to slay her!" Madsion said all serious.

"What!" Kenneth and Samuel said (completely serious!)

Breaking the gloomy mood, Cassidy, Nicolette, and Madison cracked up laughing experiencing the stupidity of men. Jack opened his mouth, but decided against it. What was the point of wasting his breath?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG guyz! OMG! Tell me what u think! And as always, thanx 2 those that review!


	20. It's Plank Time

Hey guyz! Hope u like it! And...oh...4 those of u cheering 4 Percival and Cassidy, Percival may seem like an ass in this one 4 staying in the Royal Navy, but there's a reason 4 it and it's gonna be in the next chapter! Anyway tell me what u think and how i should 'rite my story! I running out of pre-written pages!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For around a week, mind games were played back and forth. Jack was driven insane, as everyone was entertained. (No one came to visit, so it was just the inmates.) There were no more rats causing a disturbance because Nicolette and Madison dealt with them quite enjoyably. Samuel and Kenneth had a bittersweet time. They were "deprived" and couldn't help but want their boards more since they have been messing with their heads all week.

This ordeal ended when Norrington came for a visit for the first and last time with a few of his men. Their cells were unlocked and they were shackled once again. Each prisoner squinted at the sight of the sun, that had been absent since they were put in confinement, as they were pushed up the steps to deck. Jack was surprised and excited beyond anyone's imagination when he saw that the ship had not yet left Tortuga. The prisoners were lined up before, what looked like, a naval made plank. Elizabeth, William, and Percival were blocked and heavily guarded. Each had a disgusted look on their faces. Norrington came to Percival and said, "If anything goes wrong, not that it would, you need to do your duty."

"Sir?" he asked confused.

"You are a lieutenant in the Royal Navy. If a prisoner escape, you must stop them by any means necessary or face their punishment as well." Norrington concluded leaving his place."

Facing his prisoners, he wanted them to know he meant business. It was _not_ some social call or welcome part. (You can say it was a farewell party.) Norrington paced up and down the prisoner line with his hands behind his back examining his captives. Once satisfied with what he saw, he opened his mouth to let out his annoying voice.

"I know you are all wondering why I haven't left Tortuga. There's a reason for that." He started to say.

"You afwaid Davy Jones gonna get yaw?" Nicolette said lightening the mode as a few giggles came through.

"You think your funny." Norrington said stopping at Nicolette to confront her.

"She's not the one wearing a rat on her head." Madison said making Norrington stare at her, but he turned to Cassidy who couldn't stop laughing. In fact, she would be on the ground crying if a man in red weren't holding her.

"Stop laughing! You're about to die!" Norrington said real pissed off.

"Does it matter if I die laughing, crying, or kicking and screaming? It's my death!" she said mocking him.

"Unchain her! She will be walking the plank!" Commodore Norrington ordered.

An uproar started between her friends and guardians.

"Norrington! By law you cannot carry out punishment!" William said trying to save his "daughter."

"A number of things happen at pirate ports! And if you fight me, keep in mind I am _Commodore_ Norrington." He said over his shoulder as Cassidy was unchained and reluctantly allowed to say her goodbyes. She embraced Nicolette who was the closest to her.

"Swords on the right, rifles on the left. When the urge is too great to hold back, you know that's when to strike. May Jolly be with us!" Cass quickly whispered in Nickie's ear. She went to Maddie and said the exact same thing. Cassidy gave quick hugs to Kenneth and Sammuel and whispered to them "Follow your women!" Coming to Jack Sparrow, she wailed, "Oh JACK!" and gave him a loving hug all while saying, "Follow my lead."

Cassidy slowly walked to the plank, but before she stepped onto it, she looked back at her friends. Then she gave a quick glance towards her former guardians. Elizabeth looked pale, about to faint out over everyone. Percival was a nervous wreck, but Cassidy didn't mind him. William, however, had a fierce look in his eyes like he was about to mow down a few men. Remembering her task, Cassidy step onto the plank and froze. She looked out into the deep blue sea as seconds turned into minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guyz! Plz review! Tell me what ya think!


	21. Rioting Part 1

OMG Guyz OMG!! I finally updated! Sorry 'bout all the others stories, I'll get 2 them when i can! Plz tell me what u think! Thanx

* * *

Part 1

"WALK THE PLANK!!" Norrington said coming over to her. (Big mistake!)

She swung her arm back and hit him square in the balls. The people shackled down kicked the person behind them and either stole their rifle or sword. Nicolette and Madison both jumped their shackles putting their arms in front. Nicolette was already swinging away at a guard. Madison kicked away a few men before getting to Kenneth and Samuel to help them put their hands in front. And Jack, he ran for his life. A riot broke out as the Turners sided with the girls, taking down whom they could.

"Percival get her!" screamed Norrington who was crouching down, still in pain.

Cassidy had made her way away from the ledge and acquired a sword from the closest Navy man to her.

"Someone get some keys!" shed ordered through all the sword clanking.

"Already have them!" Samuel said unlocking Kenneth as the girls covered them.

"Hey Maddie! Fighting with your hands locked together is weird." Nicolette said shoving her sword through a red uniformed navy man.

"Really? I never would have guessed! Cover me!" she said this sarcastically as Samuel came to her to be unlocked.

"Bye bye!" Cassidy waved as she pushed another person over board.

Cass felt a cold blade on her neck. Turning around she faced Percival.

"You really want to get yourself into this?" Cassidy asked him casually.

"Stop struggling Cass, just give in." he pleaded.

"Never!" she chimed with a smile on her face and so it began.

Norrington tried to flee the scene, but was stopped by Madison.

"Going somewhere…Commodore."

"As a matter of fact, I am." Norrington said quite coolly.

"Too bad because you're dueling me first."

If the Commodore pulled his sword out a second later, he would have lost his head then and there. He was losing dearly fore Madison kept pushing him towards the plank. It had only been a few minutes into the duel when Madison got tired of it. She decided to finish him off. Knocking his sword overboard, he was defenseless. Without realizing it, Norrington was backing out with his hands up in the air.

"Now who's walking the plank!" Madison said with a huge smirk on her face. She swiped her sword and his head same off splashing in the water followed by his body. Blood turned a small part of the water red as sharks surfaced to eat their prepared meal.

"Oh look, sharks are eating him." Maddie said without a care "And look, my sword now has cursed blood." She pouted.

Nicolette & Samuel

"It's about time you unshackled me!' Nicolette said a little pissed off that she had to fight with her hands tied down almost the entire time.

"Well you wouldn't stop shedding blood!" he said as the shackles dropped from her hands.

"Thanks!" she said about to go on killing.

"Wait! I haven't been unshackled yet!" he called.

"Oh geez!"

Cassidy & Percival

"You _sure_ love me to be fighting me!" Cass yelled blocking his sword from her arm.

"It's because I love you I'm doing this!" he said exhausted. Percival kept pushing her back. Being such a klutz, Cassidy tripped over some shackles falling flat on her back. He took his chance. Holding her shoulders down, his lips made contact with hers for the first time. At that moment, all her hatred for him had gone out the window. Pulling away, he faced her. She was totally captured.

"It's about time.' She said all cheery.

"Well I staged the entire thing for Norrington and Madison just sent him to Davy Jones." Percival said all cocky.

"You should have told me sooner!" she shined like a fiver-year-old child.

"I'm telling you now." he said leaning in, kissing her all over again.

Captain Jack Sparrow

When the riot began, her left to the nearest rowboat. He lowered one down and got in to row his heart out. It wasn't long until her ran into _The Black Pearl _that was headed to save Jack.

" 'Allo gents!" he said getting on board. "Let's go!"

"What 'bout them girls?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Leave them!" Jack spatted.

"NO!" said a voice from the group of pirates surrounding the captain.

"Who said that?" Sparrow said alarmed at the disagreement in his proposal.

The crowd parted so Pip could be seen. He stood there with his arms crossed and his freckled nose up in the air.

"You can't leave Auntie Nickie, Maddie, and Cassie!" Pip said with a stern look. (Cassidy let Pip call her that because…well…come on! He's six and adorable!)

"Sorry laddie, but we must go." Jack said trying to convince his son.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Pip screamed until Jack agreed to go back for the girls.

* * *

Please review!! I know it's been a while! 


	22. Updated Story in Chp 21

OMG I finally updated! Not sure if an alert goes out 'cuz i replaced my author's note with the new update! Oh and expect more updates to come 'cuz of the holiday season and the time out of skool!! yeah!


	23. Rioting Part 2

'Allo Mates!! lol, i updated again (no really!) yeah anywayz read 'n' review!! Thankies!

* * *

On the Interceptor

To Cass's surprise, no one has yet broken her and Percival apart. It went on for a few minutes until Percival was pushed off her.

"Enjoying yourself little lady?" Anna Marie said with her exaggerated African accent.

"Anna Marie! It's nice to see you too! How did you get here?" Cassidy said getting up off the deck floor.

"Jack cam a callin' to ya!" she said

"Jack?" Percival asked with a hint of jealousy.

Cassidy just smiled and went to find her friends. Both were in the hands of her former guardians. Walking over there she was immediately embraced by Mr. and Mrs. Turner. It took a while for them to let go, but they did. Facing them, Cassidy had to tell them the truth. So much has happened and she was ready to let go of what she has been holding in.

"I know you are not my real parents and I know I have amnesia. I choose this life, and I intend to live it with or without your blessing. I love you both and I am grateful of all that you've done for me. But…it is time for me to go. I need to find the real me and I feel that this pirate lifestyle is for me. Please understand that this is what I need." Cassidy said a little teary eyed.

"Oh…" Mrs. Turner cried with a sigh of relief.

"Cassie…dear Cassie," Mr. Turner began to say as he took Cass's hands "if this is what you want then you must. I have kept so many things from you especially that navy boy of yours." he said looking over to Percival standing in the background "Your mother, yes mother, and I have lived most of your life for you, and now it's time for you to go. But remember, you will always be in our hearts."

Overwhelmed with emotions, Cassidy quickly embraced Mr. Turner and left before anymore tears could be cried. Joined by Nicolette and Madison they whispered, "Sorry matey, but you broke a code."

A small smile crossed her face as she said, "Oh well, it was for a good cause."

The crew had taken out most of the Royal Navy and there was little to do. A twisted chance of fate lead Jack and Pip to them. Pip jumped in Nicolette's arms and was almost dropped because she wasn't paying any attention.

"Oh Jack! You came for us!" Madison said all mesmerized at his heroic ways.

"You really do care!" Cassidy said all happy.

"It was MY plan!" Pip piped claiming all the glory.

"What?!!" all three said in shock. (Yes they are really in shock, not a sarcastic.)

"Yeah, daddy wanted to leave ya!" he kept saying even though Jack was signaling stop. (The cut the throat motion.)

"Excuse us Pip." Nicolette said putting the boy down as the three girls moved towards the captain of _The Black Pearl_.

"Nicolette, did I ever tell you that I love your eyes. They are just so…black…and dark…" he said trying to get himself out of this as they kept advancing on him.

"Thanks Jack." she replied as they moved forward with smirks on their faces.

"And Madison…um…I love your hair. It suits you well!" Sparrow said backing farther and farther back, intertwining his fingers as a nervous reflect .

"I love it too!" she said all cheery.

"Cassidy, love, Captain Sparrow loves your attitude…oh so non-violent." he said a little scared as he backed into the plank.

"AAWW, Jack, your words are…bullshit!" she said all bi-polar slapping him.

Madison took the pleasure of bitch-slapping him, making him stumble more onto the plank. Nicolette punched Jack causing him to fall into the water with a huge splash. He resurfaced spitting out water like from a whale's blow hole.

"You b-broke the o-oath." Jack said bobbing in the water.

"We never took the oath with you!" Madison said eccentric.

"As a matter of fact we are enforcing our oath." Nicolette said.

"Code # . Never trust another pirate until they have sworn an oath to you. Code # . We must murder unmercifully." Cassidy said all superior

"Bye Jack!!" they said in a high pitched voice while waving at him. Percival, Kenneth, and Samuel had came together and stood there staring at their women. Kenneth and Samuel marveled at their girl as if they were heroes. Percival stood there in awe not knowing how devilish Cassidy could be.

"Oh Jack…where's your thump-thump?" the girls teased him from the time he called a human heart thump-thump.

"Whot?! I'M DYING!!!" he panicked, feeling his chest for a heart beat.

Laughter broke out to who ever witnessed the scene. Even Pip was on the ground busting up laughing at his own father.

"So you think this is funny?" Sparrow said all embarrassed sitting in the water, "Well then, Captain Jack Sparrow will not-(griggle griggle.)" A wave made from _The Black Pearl_, which was pulling up to the side of _The Interceptor_, drowned him out. That sent another wave of laughter through both ships.

"Ahoy Maties!" Mr. Gibbs shouted holding onto so rope. "Five people aren't gonna defeat the Royal Navy."

"Already done! Let's get out of here!" Barbossa said from behind the girls.

"Why is he takin' all the credit, we did all the work! Didn't we?" Madison whispered to Nicolette as they turned around to see Barbossa grinning.

All the pirates loaded onto the rightful ship. Mr. Gibbs came over to _The Interceptor_ after seeing a couple of familiar faces. Walking over to them, he ran his hand through his hair to make it look nicer than usual.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner, wasn't 'pectin' ya 'ere." Mr. Gibbs said trying to act as if he were a respectable man from society.

"Take care of them Mr. Gibbs." William said a bit over whelmed of having them go.

"Will do Mr. Turner, will do." he replied leaving them standing there. After Mr. Gibbs got on board, the crew had to fish Jack from out of the water. When every bloody pirate was on board, they set sailed leaving the massacre on the other ship.

Cassidy looked back one last time at the ship. She couldn't believe that a few hours ago she was on a death sentence. Her former guardians had caught the corner of her eye. Glimpsing at them for just a second, all the memories of the years they had together came to her head.

Giving a sign she thought to herself, _'Time for new memories now.'

* * *

_

Hey guyz! U know what 2 do now dontcha! Review like u have never reviewed b4!! Sry, a bit hyper 2day! 


	24. Loving Cass

Hey Peeps! Hope u enjoy! Plz, review 'cuz it will help me write furture chappies!!! Oh, and i 4got, I GOT MY GRADES AND I"M GONNA LETTER!!! (means i get my letter for my letterman jacket, u know those jackets with ur last name in the back that represent ur skool!!!)

* * *

Throughout the day, rum was passed around constantly. Cassidy couldn't help, but to get drunk within the first fifteen minutes of getting on board. She was passed out all day while Percival reacquainted with old friends. By night Madison and Nicolette were tired of it. They had something very special planned for her and needed Cassidy sober and awake. Opening the door to the cabin, Nicolette put Cassidy to her feet as Madison threw some cold water in her face. Cassidy's immediate reaction was to take her hands and rub her eyes until it was striped of all its fluid.

"Now that you're awake, we need to talk to you about Percival." Madison said as Nicolette nodded in agreement.

"Actually…I've been awake ever since I threw up about four times or was it seven." Cassidy said forgetful and unaware. "But I couldn't go nighty-nighty again, so I ended up falling." She finished rubbing the back of her head hoping it will help provide answers.

Just then Precival came into he cabin. They stared at him as he stared back, a bit wierded out. Percival, cautiously moved towards Cassidy as he continued to receive glares from the girls. Nearing Cassidy, Percival got the lecture of his life from her two best friends.

"You can't just walk over to her like nothing ever happened between you two!" Nicolette scolded him.

"Yeah for god sake, you chose money over her!" Madison yelled as they both started to back him up towards Cassidy's room; door wide open.

"Wait guys." Cassidy said a bit out of it as they continued to corner him.

"I can explain!" Percival said getting a little antsy backing himself into her room.

"The HELL you can!" Nicolette concluded reaching in the room, grabbing hold of the door handle, and slamming the door shut. She held it shut tight as Percival banged from within.

"What did you do that for?! Open the door!" Cassidy protested against her friends strange behavior.

"You got it!" Madison said pushing Cassidy as Nicolette opened the door, slightly. She fell on Percival and crashed on the ground within. Getting up from the ground, Cassidy banged on the door exactly how Percival had previously done.

"Why, oh, why?" Cassidy screamed through the door still banging on it.

"Think of this as a favor from all of times you spent sulking while we had our fun." Nicolette holding the door as Madison got some nails and wood.

"I'm sure Percival is deprived!" Madison shouted receiving a glare from Nicolette "What? It's true." Defending herself.

"But it's pitch-black! And I don't have a lamp!" Cassidy trying to whine herself out of this.

"You don't need light to be doing it!" Madison chimed receiving another glare form Nicolette. They began to barricade the door and the pleadings of Cassidy were drowned out form the other side. Cassidy turned around and leaned on the pounded door.

"They had a good idea." Percival's voice rung from within the darkness.

"Don't even think about it." Cassidy said.

15 minutes later

Percival had Cassidy pinned up against the door. His tongue was exploring her mouth while his hands explored the rest of her body. He retreated his tongue as he was beginning to plant sweet kisses up and down her neck.

"P-Perciv-al, we-we sh-shoul-dn't be do-doing t-th-this." She said as her breath was hot and heavy.

"You're just scared." He said as his breath skimmed her face. He put his hand between her breasts proving her heartbeat was racey. Cassidy couldn't resist him and attacked his lips with hers.

1 hour later

"One more time." Percival whispered in Cassidy's ear as he stroke her stomach.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one in pain." She said with a slight giggle to it.

"I'll be gentle…" he said taunting her with kisses on the neck once again.

"Like the last two times." She teased him.

"Exactly, except better." He said locking lips with her.

* * *

Plz review!!! Thankies!!!! 


	25. The Morning After

Hey Peeps!! Thanx for waiting!! I know it took me a long time, but school is really killing me!! Anywayz, hope u all r having a lovely Spring Break!! And Happy Easter!! Oh, and plz read!! If I get an adequate amount of reviews, I will update within a week or 2!!

* * *

Madison got up off the bed, quietly, careful not to wake Kenneth. She took the lantern and was in search for her shirt and pants. _'Where did he throw them off to?'_ she thought to herself. After rummaging around, she finally found her items, slipped them on, and headed into cabin. To her surprise, the room was already lit with one. Nicolette was sitting in a hammock staring off into her dream world. Blowing out her flame, Madison hooked her lantern on the side of her door and joined Nicolette.

"I say we did a pretty good job!" Madison said congratulating herself and Nicolette.

"I say too well! We had to do it in order to drown out their sound. They could have at least made these walls sound proof." Nicolettem said a bit pissed their plan backfired a little.

"Same here! But I didn't mind!!" Madison said agreeing with her, getting a strange glare from Nicolette, "I say we free them before they wake and do it seven more times before eight-o-clock."

"Too late!" Nicolette stated hearing noises from Cassidy's bedroom, "My gawd, he must have been deprived."

They tried for a half-an-hour to pry the nail and wood off of the door, but had no luck. Samuel came out and so did Kenneth in order to aid their women in operation "un-barricade the barricade." It took them all a little over an hour to pull out all the wood nailed in like a extra wall and un-jam the door knob. (Wood was nailed in over the door so incase Cassidy and Percival were able to get through the door, they would arrive at a wall; another obstacle to their freedom.)

Picking at the doorknob, Nicolette was all sweaty like everyone else. She had tried her best on the knob and the best was all she could do. She wiped her forehead with her arm and got up from her knees.

"Why couldn't we stop at the wood?! We just had to jam the door too!!" Nicolette said abandoning all hope.

"We didn't do anything!" Samuel protested his innocence and Kenneth's innocence as well.

"But you didn't stop us either!" Madison claiming it was as much their fault as it was hers and Nicolette's.

"Tell me what does me saying 'I don't think you shoud do this' mean!" Kenneth tried being all smart about it.

"And you tell me what does 'You're sleeping out here tonight' mean?" Madison said trying to fix the lock after Nicolette gave up on it.

"I love you?" Kenneth, trying to redeem himself.

"Ahuh!" she replied finally un-jamming the lock and opening the door. They found Percival putting on his shirt as Cassidy was in the corner, staring at a small mirror hanging on the wall, trying to fix her ponytail.

"It's about damn time!" Cassidy said with a smirk, turning to face them.

"It was meant so you and Percival could have a pleasurable time, NOT MAKE QUADRUPLETS!" Nicolette said intending it to be a joke.

"But wouldn't that be lovely" Madison said receiving glares from everyone in the room, "What?"

Cassidy left without a word, followed by Nicolette and Madison as Samuel and Kenneth came farther into the room.

"You didn't hesitate." Samuel said hitting his friend in the shoulder.

"I've been wanting her for a long time." Percival said 'proud' of himself.

"Well, I'm asking Madison to marry me." Kenneth blurted out.

There was a slight silence before cheers broke into the room.

* * *

So...whatcha think?!! Let me know!! If u hate it tell me!! If u love it, tell me!! If u r like what the &! then u know what u do...tell me by reveiwing!!! Yeah!!! (Sry, a little hyped up at the momento!!) 


End file.
